Their Heaven
by VioletLight96
Summary: For death is no more than a turning of us over from time to eternity.- William Penn


The road stretched out endlessly before them and the radio hummed quietly, and this was all they needed. They were together, they were happy, and they were in their own world. This was how they spent their Saturdays. They drove as far away as they could and late into the night. They would eventually turn around and get home, and just collapse onto Beck's bed and doze off.

There, in the passenger seat of Beck's car, with her head against the window, and her fingers entwined with his, singing along with the radio, Jade was comfortable. She could stop worrying, and wasn't nearly as angry as she was around other people. She could see more clearly, and just enjoy her time with Beck. She could forgive him for all of his stupid mistakes and anything she was angry with him for. This was where she remembered all the reasons she loves Beck. She loves his tan skin. She loves his hands, and the callouses on his fingers from his guitar. Every hair on his head, every line on his hands. Sometimes he would let her draw on his hands with a pen while they drove. She loves every laugh, and every smile, and every look he gave her. She loves how he makes her feel safe and comfortable, and so excited and jittery at the same time. Jade is so in love with Beck, and just the thought that he feels the same for her makes her too happy to express.

On this beautiful Saturday, there was a certain energy about them that couldn't be described. It was almost too subtle to notice. Both of them did, but neither acknowledged it out loud. It was a beautiful and confusing blend of calm and urgency. Maybe it was one of the turns they made along the way, or maybe their fate had been determined for them before they even met. Whatever it was, their path on this day was decided by some higher power, whether it be fate, or God, or something that can't be named or explained.

It had gotten dark, and they both decided it was time to go home. After turning around, Beck pulled the car over, earning a confused look from Jade. He just smiled and took her face in his hands. He rubbed her cheeks with his thumbs and stared deep into her gorgeous blue eyes. He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her rose- colored lips. She immediately returned and deepened it. They sat for a few minutes, just kissing. Their hands tangled in each other's hair, and the pure love and need was tangible in the air. They eventually stopped, not wanting to, but also knowing they had to. Beck put the car back in drive and turned around. He began to speed forward. There was much more urgency on the way back. Jade had her hand on Beck's leg, running her fingers up and down his thigh. It began to rain and they could hear the drops hitting the roof of the car. The steady beating of the rain matched that of their hearts. It began to pour, hitting the windshield harder and harder.

Then the unthinkable occurred. It was beautiful in a dark, poetic kind of way.

The tires on Beck's car were slick with rain, and beginning to slide on the wet pavement of the road. Beck nervously gripped the steering wheel tighter, trying to gain back control of the car. Jade sensed his panic and reached for the safety handle. Beck continued to fight for control of the car, but in the end it was like trying to stop a moving train with your hands.

He pressed hard on the brakes, causing the car to slide off the road. It flipped and rolled several times, each time crushing the car a little more. Inside, Jade and Beck were screaming and reaching for each other. Eventually, the car was stopped by a tree.

Then, there was silence.

That's when Beck felt the searing pain. Every time he breathed he could feel, and hear, his ribs cracking. He tried, in reaction to the pain, to bring his hand to his chest, but he could barely move his fingers. He looked down at his body and saw that it was bruised and bloodied. He could taste blood in his mouth and felt it trickling down his face from his forehead. He could feel himself getting lightheaded, and his vision was getting blurry.

He looked over to Jade, and saw that she was in even worse condition. A large, jagged piece of glass from the windshield was sticking out of her abdomen. Her head was bleeding from several places. Her face was turned in Beck's direction, but her eyes were looking past him. The exposed part of her neck was scraped and punctured. Her legs were crushed under the collapsed dashboard. Her breathing was ragged and short.

"Jade!" Beck yelled as loud as he could, ignoring the stabbing pain in his ribs. "Jade! Look at me!" he yelled even louder. "Please, Jade! Please look at me!" His voice cracked as a few sobs escaped his chest with his words. He focused on his arm. He fought through the pain. He had to touch her. He had to. His hand finally made it over to her face. It shook violently, but he steadied it as much as he could and placed it on her cheek.

"Jade! Jade! Don't give up! Don't leave, Jade. Not yet. Just don't leave yet! Please! Don't let go!" he yelled, until finally she made eye contact with him.

She couldn't speak, but there was an unspoken communication between them. He could tell from her eyes exactly what she was saying. '_It's okay, Beck. It's okay.'_

'_No! It's not!' _ He wanted to scream at her. '_It's not okay!' _ He wanted to scream and kick out of the frustration of not knowing what to do. Of not knowing how to help her.

He tried with everything he had to get her to hold on, but he couldn't ignore the truth. She _couldn't _hold on anymore. He needed to accept that. He needed to let her go, but he had to say one thing before she left him.

"I love you, Jade. I love you more than anything." He spoke through his sobs. He could see in her eyes that if she could, she would say the same thing to him. And that was all he needed. He could let her go. "It's okay to let go. You can let go." He whispered those last words to her, stroking her cheek gently with his fingers.

And that was all she needed. Her eyes dimmed, and her breathing slowed. And she did what she was told. She let go.

Beck let out one more, loud sob once he knew she was gone.

He held on for a while longer, but he was losing blood fast, and he knew his time was coming. He had felt the warmth leave the beautiful girl next to him. He had stared at her body, tracing over every dip and curve. Admiring her perfection. Reflecting on everything she was, and everything they were. He held on to the sound of her voice, singing her favorite song, and the feel of her hand in his.

He felt himself fading. He looked back at Jade's eyes, which had not closed completely. He could feel her pulling him, calling him from far away. He sent one more message to her, through those beautiful, deep, blue eyes: _ See you soon. _

Then, he let go.

For some time, it was just dark. Then, in the distance, Beck could see a tiny light. It grew and grew, until it was all around him. Soft white light drenched his skin and warmed him. A figure appeared at the end of this tunnel of white light. As the figure drew nearer, he could begin to make out the face. It was a woman. Her skin was pale, like a china doll. He could see the perfect contour of her nose, her big eyes with long lashes, and her rose petal lips. He knew exactly who she was.

Jade.

She was in black, of course. She had always been his angel in black. He tried to move towards her, but found that his body was stiff and didn't allow him to move. When she got to him she just looked into his eyes for a few moments. Then, she gave him the biggest, happiest smile he had ever seen. Her whole face lit up. He had only ever seen this smile a few times in the entire time he knew her. She reached down and took both of his hands in hers. Those same, wonderful sparks that bounced between their skin every time they touched was there, and warmed Beck's whole body. Jade moved her face close to his, then slowly placed her lips on his. Their thumbs caressed each other's hands; drawing soft, tiny circles. The kiss was simple, and slow, and innocent, and it was the best kiss they ever had.

Jade released Beck's right hand, and pulled him away by his left. Beck found that now he could move, and he followed her back through the tunnel. Their fingers intertwined, and they walked together, out of the tunnel, into an open field, across the long grass to the road, where they found Beck's car. They got in, turned on the radio, and drove away.

They spent the rest of eternity like that. Laughing, singing, driving, watching their favorite movies, and falling asleep together on Beck's bed. They still argued, and broke up and fought and got back together time and time again. They made passionate love and were always somehow touching, as if they were each other's source of life. They grew older in a way. They had a daughter, and she was perfect. They faced the challenges of parenthood together, the same way they did everything else. Sometimes, the frustration led them to a screaming match, but that never lasted. And that was just how they were, they were passionate and they loved each other deeply. Maybe to others, the fighting and all of their passion wouldn't be perfection, but in their eyes, it was. That was their heaven, and they were happy.

_For death is no more than a turning of us over from time to eternity._

-_William Penn_


End file.
